Síndrome de estocolmo
by Cataki09
Summary: UA "El monstruo no puede quedarse con la princesa" Ella debía quedarse al interior de aquel departamento, contra su voluntad. Debía ser vigilada por buenas razones, siendo inquietada por uno de los guardias: Vegeta. Aquel monstruo que quería robarle algo más que la libertad. El corazón. No obstante, para un amor tan venenoso, las probabilidades, mínimas.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1._**

* * *

 ** _"Los monstruos no se quedan con la princesa"_**

* * *

Vegeta era considerado un hombre astuto. No obstante, él no podía creer lo mismo de aquella afirmación. Pues bien, una vez, hubo intercambiado un vehículo modelo treinta y nueve, perteneciente a su padre, para quedarse con nada más que una chatarra. Lógicamente, al descubrirse toda aquella mentira, el hombre que le crío por más de diecisiete años, le golpeó tan fuerte, que escuchó cómo se rompían todos sus huesos. E historias como aquella existían variadas, tanto así como la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. No era inteligente cómo hubiera querido ser, pero si lograba convencer a las personas de ello, ciertamente, estaría haciendo un cambio drástico en su vida.

Aquella introducción no era nada más que pequeñas reflexiones en las que se sumergía en sus largos viajes. Ese día nublado, se encontraba sentado en la cómoda silla de un taxi, con el motor más ruidoso que podía existir. De esta forma, incluso se le hacía imposible recordar la figura de su padre; aquel hombre con un humor difícil de llevar, además de que se asimilaba a lo que él era por esos días. Cuánto hubiera querido que le observara triunfando, cómo un día le ordenó que lo hiciera. No obstante, por más que se lamentara por las drásticas cuestiones en las que terminaron su relación, no lo extrañaba para nada. ¡Era dueño de su vida! No nadie molestándole, inquiriendo en la forma en la que se vestía o bien, negociaba. Y nunca fue bueno para ello.

Aunque conocía otros métodos para cerrar un negocio.

Inclinó la mirada. Descansando las palmas sobre sus rodillas, pudo observar con cuidado el hecho de que sus nudillos se encontraban deshechos. La piel rojiza, inflamada, terriblemente adolorida, pero su orgullo era el suficiente como para admitirlo. Recordar cómo se las había hecho le desviaba a una situación realmente divertida, y es que golpeó a un tendero que cierto día le engañó vendiéndole un automóvil chatarra. Tuvo que viajar por cuestión de "negocios" a Nápoles, tierra que le vio crecer cómo el hombre más tenebroso jamás visto, y que luego viajó a América, para hacerse con los más poderosos. No fue sorpresa que todos le hubieran recibido en Italia cómo a un rey. Pero terminó por espantar a un pueblo. Aquello era lo que hacían los monstruos.

― Aquí ―Pidió con frialdad. Al momento de que el taxista frenara en seco frente a un edificio de al menos cinco plantas, él sacó unos cuantos billetes de su bolsillo. No era demasiado detalle afirmar que el roce con su ropa, le obligó a recordar las heridas que mantenía.

Tomó su equipaje de la silla trasera. Se bajó sin más detalle, agarrando de que sombrero no se fuera volando con el viento. Observó a ambos extremos, verificando que todo estuviera bien. Nadie le perseguía, pero con el tiempo, adquirió paranoia. Temor a todos, temor a que le persiguieran, temor a que le recordaran las hazañas bárbaras que cometía todo el tiempo, sin que le doliera en demasía. Sólo su interior albergaba algo de humanidad en él.

El taxista despegó, dejando una nube de polvo. Pensó en la cantidad de tiempo que le tardó encontrar aquella dirección, ocasionándole algo muy similar a los deseos de convertirse en homicida. Pero recordó las reglas especiales para quedarse en aquella pintoresca ciudad bien poblada: Nada de asesinatos no autorizados.

Se introdujo sin más al edificio. Los pasillos eran oscuros, realmente deplorables con aquellas paredes grisáceas, como si no hubiera existido otro color más deprimente que aquel. Las escaleras le llevaron a una buena cantidad de pisos. Después del tercero olvidó la cuenta, tomándose un buen momento para respirar. La falta de ventilación hacía un papel importante en su agotamiento, lo que le llevó a retirarse el sombrero, para otorgarle una buena respiración a su cabello en remolino.

Si no se equivocaba, su camino debía terminar en el quinto piso. Si lo hacía, de todas formas era el último que quedaba. Frenó frente a la única puerta de madera que había en el lugar. Procedió a buscar el timbre, pero como su suerte consistía, estaba claro que no poseía. Soltó un gruñido, que bien, lo pudo haber escuchado todo el edificio, detalle que no le interesaba en demasía, o al menos no tanto, como lo era el hecho de tener que utilizar la punta de sus mocasines, para poder llamar la atención de los que se encontraban en el interior. Tuvo que suspirar después, tomando alientos, además de maldiciéndose por haber molido de forma agresiva el rostro de ese sujeto en Nápoles.

Un hombre abrió la puerta a medias, como si estuviese ocultando algo. No poseía ni un rastro de cabello sobre su cabeza, otorgándole en su lugar un brillo resaltante, que podía usarse como su marca personal. Al momento de observar al de cabellos en remolino, separó los labios con asombro. De inmediato se lanzó sobre él, dándole un abrazo realmente violento. Atrapó cada extremidad al interior de sus brazos fornidos, además de un exagerado tamaño. Su única expresión fue la de inconformidad.

― ¡Ya suéltame, Nappa! ―Gritó furioso. Toda la presión pareció irse a su cabeza, haciendo que su rostro se tornara de un color rojizo. Además poseía una vena palpitante en su sien.

― ¡Perdón, perdón! ―El sujeto, pese a su gran tamaño, además de apariencia terrorífica, sonaba más bien como un sumiso temeroso de su interlocutor. No dudó en soltarlo de inmediato, detallando en la apariencia irrefutable de este ― Hace mucho tiempo no te veía. Creo que creciste un milímetro ―Comentó, reparándolo.

― No me genera nada de gracia, imbécil ―Murmuró furioso. Tuvo que soltar su equipaje, para poder acomodarse el abrigo oscuro, arrugado por el roce ―. ¿Ella está aquí? ―Cuestionó.

― Claro, claro ―Respondió con velocidad. Tomó la delantera, inclinándose por el equipaje sencillo que traía su acompañante. Después ingresó al interior del apartamento.

Vegeta le siguió al instante. Reparó en cada detalle del lugar, comenzando por la carencia de inmuebles con estilo o bien combinados. En primera instancia había una pequeña sala; constaba de dos sofás blanquecinos, con un par de líneas grisáceas atravesándolos. La mesita de café no hacía juego para nada, aunque funcionaba bien para dejar allí vasos o pedazos de comida sin terminar. Su rostro se tornó en inconformidad al observar la falta de limpieza que poseían aquellos ocupantes, siendo él el próximo a serlo. Siguió por un pequeño pasillo, con sus paredes tapizadas con figuras incomprensibles. Después de allí, la parada llegó a una zona designada para la mesa del comedor. Nada sutil, salvo la cantidad de sillas que había rodeando el inmueble de roble oscuro. Y a la izquierda se encontraba otro pequeño pasillo. Justo al frente suyo se encontraba Nappa, caminando con tranquilidad, sólo observando las puertas que había en los costados. Frenó en seco al encontrar la que quería.

― ¿Vas a dormir aquí? ―Cuestionó soltando sin cuidado el equipaje. Vegeta le reprochó con la mirada, realmente furioso.

― No sé Nappa, no sé. Quizá si me dejaras cortarte la cabeza, podría encontrar una habitación realmente vacía en ella.

El contrario se sintió ofendido, aunque sólo soltó una mueca.

― ¿Ella está ahí?

―Tocaré ―Dijo en un susurro ―. A ella no le gusta que nadie entre sin pedir permiso.

― ¿Y quién se cree? ―Arqueó la ceja.

― No lo sé, pero el tema de secuestro parece que la tuviera sin cuidado. Incluso le da órdenes a Yamcha.

― Esa sabandija siempre ha sido estúpido. Claro que se dejará dominar por una fémina.

― ¡Claro! No conoces el detalle máximo ―Se inclinó hacia Vegeta, quien simplemente se mantenía a la espera, con los brazos cruzados ―. Ella es verdaderamente bonita.

― No entiendo para qué me dices ese detalle sin sentido. ¡Ahora quítate de ahí! ―Ordenó sin paciencia. Al momento de observar a Nappa hacerse a un lado, él dio pasos fuertes hasta la puerta. Tomó el pomo dorado con determinación, hasta que lo giró del todo. En un parpadeó se encontró al interior de la habitación, topándose con un rostro realmente competitivo con el suyo. Furia, eso podía observar en aquellos ojos azules que se clavaban en los azabache de él.

― ¡¿Y tú quién demonios eres?! ―Gritó ella ― ¡¿No te han enseñado a tocar?!

Él intentó ocultar su expresión de sorpresa. Realmente aquello era lo último que se esperaba, o al menos al haber escuchado las órdenes de su superior, en lo que se suponía ser un secuestro, imaginaba a la mujer encadenada a la pared, con nada más que agua en un recipiente y pan. No obstante, lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, inyectados de veneno, no era más que a una muchacha pretenciosa, con pijamas e incorporada sobre la cama, la cual, estaba repleta de sábanas, finas a simple vista. Aquello era inesperado, además de insultante.

― Qué mujer tan vulgar ―Señaló de inmediato, con desprecio en sus palabras ― ¿Quién demonios te crees? ―Se cruzó de brazos, mientras la detallaba con cuidado. No parecía sufrir en demasía un posible secuestro. ¡¿Si quiera lo estaba?!

Nappa se asomó curioso por la puerta. Apenas se podía observar su cabeza brillante, la cual reflejaba la luz solar que se filtraba por las cortinas blancas.

― Señorita ―Corrigió fastidiada ―. Soy Bulma Briefs. Creí que lo sabías ―Murmuró con arrogancia. Ella también se cruzó de brazos, tratando de tornarse a la altura de él.

― Se supone que esto era un secuestro, Nappa ―Exasperado, torció la mirada hacia la puerta. Su mirada se clavaba sobre su compañero, como si estuviera realmente confundido ― No un resort para muchachas pretenciosas ―Enfatizó después, fulminándola con aires de victoria.

― Bueno, es que, las órdenes fueron detalladas ―Explicó Nappa, quien ingresó sin remedio a la habitación. Al observar a Bulma, asintió la cabeza, después volvió a su compañero, tragando saliva ―. Ella no puede sentirse para nada incómoda en su estadía en este lugar. Si bien sabemos, nuestra organización no recurre a secuestros, puesto que aquello sería sin un fin lógico. Pero a la vista de los horizontes inciertos que poseemos, ella es la salvación. La retenemos a la fuerza, pero no debe incomodarse.

Vegeta quería sentarse. Tanta información le irritaba.

― Esto es un maldito circo ―Susurró impaciente ―. Pues déjenme decirles una cosa ―Comenzó entonces a dar pasos cortos en el pequeño espacio. Se llevó una mano al mentón, como si estuviera analizando la situación. Después volvió a ellos ―. Los accidentes pueden ocurrir ―Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa ―. Una desgracia, lo sé ―Desvió la mirada a sus mocasines ― Pero son cosas con las que se tiene que lidiar. Una caída en las escaleras ―Enumeró con sus dedos. Aquellos nudillos raspados eran notables ― O tal vez por la ventana… O mejor ―Frenó en seco. Su expresión neutral resultaba aterradora. Sus interlocutores lo sabían ―Un disparo en la sien ―Sus dedos rozaron cuidadosamente sobre su abrigo, podía apreciarse un pequeño bulto a la altura de su cintura ―. Así que tú, muchacha, deberás comportarte a la altura de un secuestro. Sea o no lo sea. ¿Entendido?

― No me dan miedo esas amenazas ―Dijo sin la voz temblorosa. En realidad, parecía sumergirse a un suicido, en especial cuando cruzaba miradas con aquellos profundos posos azabache. Pero no estaba dispuesta a abandonar tan fácil la contienda ―Si mi padre se enterara de que me maltratan, de seguro comenzará un guerra difícil de llevar.

― Estuve mucho tiempo lidiando con mensajeros que también enviaban las mismas amenazas. No creas que no sé lo que haces. Tienes miedo, lo puedo ver.

Ella soltó un suspiro. Quería continuar hablando, pero estaba segura de que perdería más que la cordura en el acto.

― Qué bueno que nos entendemos. Porque en realidad no me importaría deshacerme de uno más de los caprichos de mi jefe.

― Freezer se enojaría contigo, Vegeta ―Intervino Nappa.

― Cállate.

― Así que turnarás las horas de vigilancia con Yamcha.

― ¡No, él no puede tener mi custodia! Eso sería como un asesinato a la luz del día.

Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que los deseos no le faltarían.

― Él vino para ello. Se asegurará de protegerte. ―Aseguró el hombre sin cabello.

― ¿De qué?

― Es complicado para una mente tan llena de Channel número cinco ―Intervino Vegeta.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ―Ella frunció el ceño, además de teñir sus mejillas de un llamativo color rojizo. El de la furia.

― No tengo tiempo de pelear con una pretenciosa niña ricachona ―Confesó con frialdad ―. Necesito ordenar las cosas con mi llegada. Estaré a las siete para comenzar turno ―Volvió a observarla. Aquel rostro enfurecido le ocasionaba una buena sensación ―. No me hagas enojar, mocosa.

― Tú no me hagas enojar.

El gruñó indignado. Avanzó hasta la puerta, con intenciones de partir en definitiva. No obstante, tuvo que frenar en seco.

― Esto no es un hotel, muchacha. Espero que lo recuerdes. Estás contra tu voluntad.

Y al momento de irse, sintió un objeto abollonado golpearse contra su espalda. De inmediato giró sobre sus talones, observando que no se trataba de nada más que una almohada, de cortesía de una furibunda mujer de cabellos azules. Aquella situación había resultado en definitiva, explosiva.

Pero para su mente maquiavélica, existía un sinfín de soluciones, para hacerla temer.

 ** _Continuará._**


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2._**

* * *

― Despierta… ―Susurraron cerca de su oído. O por lo menos así podía sentir aquella suave voz masculina. Pero ella se encontraba tan lejos de su propio ser; yacía flotando en una superficie oscura, sostenida por alguna extraña cuestión de la física, esa que sólo poseía los sueños, porque era aquel lugar en dónde todos los sucesos extraños se volvían tan cernidos a su trágica realidad ― Despierta… ―Insistieron de nuevo. Esta vez se encontraba lejana, lo suficiente para tener que experimentar la distorsión que se generaba en el tono. A veces tangible, u otras, sumamente incómoda. De todas formas, ¿Quién osaba de traerla de nuevo?

Abrió los ojos sin querer hacerlo. La luz le aturdió por unos segundos, obligándola a cerrar los párpados de nuevo. Se cubrió con la sábana, manteniendo aquella furia lógica de todas las mañanas. Aseguraba que nadie respetaba su sueño o bien, sus padres trataban de decirle algo importante. Su realidad se veía tan disparatada, que no podía comprender si estaba en ella o no.

― Ahora no, mamá… ―Murmuró con la voz cansada. Intentó volver a dormir, soltando un suspiro formidable. Claro que lo haría. ¿Quién la detendría?

Tocaron su hombro tres veces, pero ella insistió en que el sueño debía quedarse en su sistema por unas cuantas horas más. Ni siquiera tuvo las energías para gruñir o bien, reaccionar de forma agresiva. Sólo volvió a reiniciar sus deseos de dormir, acomodándose mucho más al interior de sus sábanas. No obstante, el roce fue más intenso. Unos dedos se colaron sobre su cuerpo, moviéndola cómo si ella fuera de papel. Se revolcó sólo un poco, pero fue el suficiente para sacarla de casillas. Frunció el ceño, dispuesta a pelear por su momento de divinidad, pues bien, podía rozar el cielo con las manos, con sólo cerrar los ojos. Era un placer que se dignaba a practicar. Su vida no era del todo ordenada, como muchos periódicos lo describían.

― ¡¿Se puede saber cuál es tú problema?! ―Chillo furiosa. Salió disparada de las cobijas, para incorporarse de inmediato sobre el colchón. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante ―Oh.

― Oh ―Repitieron en un tono suave, que fue procedido por una pequeña carcajada ―. Creo que cualquier reportero se moriría por tomarte una fotografía de esta forma ―Comentó él, sorprendido ante el interesante descubrimiento.

― ¡Voltéate! ―Reaccionó ella de inmediato. Odiaba que comentaran acerca de su desaliñada apariencia al despertar. Aunque ese asunto era más que lógico.

Notó cómo el hombre se daba la vuelta, con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Aquella sonrisa burlona, que bien podía recaer a la de un joven al tener a su presa entre la espada en la pared.

Peinó un poco su cabello hacia atrás. Había agradecido acudir al estilista días anteriores a su trágico encuentro con sus captores. Ordenó que le cortaran un poco las puntas, pero terminaron llevándose una buena cantidad de centímetros, que para su melancolía, tardaron sus buenos años en crecer. El resultado frente al espejo fue la expresión similar a un asesinato. Se acarició los mechones que caían libres hasta la mitad de su espalda, estando segura de querer soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. No es que fuera una caprichosa, ni mucho menos, aunque había unas cuantas excepciones. Sin embargo, su caso era realmente alarmante ―Por esos días― Tiempo después agradeció. Podía manejarlo con facilidad, así como desenredarlo con ayuda de sus dedos.

― ¿Ya puedo? ―Cuestionó en un tono impaciente. Estaba dándole la espalda, con la mirada clavada a la pared blanquecina.

― Espera.

Posó sus pies desnudos sobre la alfombra que había a un lado de la cama. Después se levantó, en dirección a un perchero de madera que estaba situado en una esquina de la habitación. No poseía el detalle más excelso, pero estaba segura de que lo colocaron allí, sólo para hacer del lugar un poco más habitable.

De allí descolgó su bata blanquecina. La conservaba desde que tenía quince años, por lo que fue lógico haberla arrastrado allí, con un par de pertenencias mínimas que le habían dejado llevar. Sus captores podían resultar unos patanes al momento de decidirlo.

― ¿Ya?

― No.

Amarró la bata, para después rodear la cama, en dirección a un espejo redondo que había sobre la pared. Detalló su figura. No era la más especial, ni mucho menos. Pero se había acostumbrado a su piel ajena a maquillajes o bien, otros productos como lociones. Todo había quedado en su hogar, sobre un cajón en donde guardaba todos sus preciados elementos. Allí en el encierro, su mejor imagen era aquella. Con las ojeras resaltando a cada segundo, producto de sus insomnios repentinos. A veces dormía y en variadas ocasiones, prefería quedarse observando el alba, sobre un sillón viejo situado justo al lado de la ventana. También estaba la palidez obvia, además de unos cuantos cabellos incontrolables. Pero prefería fingir que aún se interesaba por ella. Siempre resultó ser aficionada a la belleza, lo que era difícil de llevar estando todo el tiempo en una habitación.

― ¿Qué tal ahora? ―Cuestionó el hombre impaciente.

― Voltéate.

― ¡Qué bien! ―Suspiró con tranquilidad. Giró sobre sus talones, observándola a ella. No se encontraba muy asombrado, puesto que el cambio no había sido el mayor. No obstante, prefería que ella lo creyera de tal forma ― Oh… ―Exclamó ―. ¿Irás a tomar té con el presidente?

― ¿Crees que estoy muy elegante para ello?

― Bueno, si acudes a la hora del desayuno, supongo que sería tendencia en todos los periódicos ―Se dejó llevar de la corriente.

― Y bien…

― ¿Y bien…? ―Prosiguió Yamcha.

― ¿Para qué me despertaste? Deberías saber que el sueño es importante en una mujer en desarrollo.

― ¡Oh! ¡Lo había olvidado! ―Reaccionó con una clase de espasmo. Se llevó la palma a la frente, sintiéndose algo tonto por ello.

― Debe ser importante entonces ―Ella esbozó una sonrisa, pero fue apagada, al momento de ver que la mueca de Yamcha no la seguía.

― Mira, eh… creo que debes saber que hay un nuevo… supervisor, si es que se le puede llamar así a un loco psicópata… pero….

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió con violencia. Ambos ocupantes giraron hacia la entrada, observando al causante de terrible estruendo. Portando un abrigo de tweed, con una camisa blanquecina de algodón, además de pintar su rostro con aquella expresión cargada de arrogancia, se encontraba Vegeta, bastante hostil ante la situación.

Yamcha se quedó mudo al instante. Pero Vegeta intentó persuadirlo, asechándolo.

― Prosigue, sabandija ―Incitó el hombre ― Psicópata… pero… ―Frenó en seco frente a él. Aquella expresión fría insistía en querer apuñalarlo.

― ¡Déjalo! ―Intervino ella ―Psicópata será el adjetivo perfecto.

― Pero no es del todo cierto… ―Él abandonó a Yamcha, para frenar frente a ella. Se notaba lo disparejas que podían ser ambas alturas. La mujer de cabellos azules poseía unos centímetros de más ―. También encontramos ingenioso, inteligente… Peligroso.

― No trates de asustarnos con ese rostro. ¡Ni siquiera posees la altura de un verdadero villano!

El moreno, portando una cicatriz sobre su mejilla, intentó ocultar la carcajada que traía atascada en su garganta, desviándola a un estornudo.

― ¡Qué mujer más imprudente! ―Se quejó indignado.

― Tú comenzaste. ¡¿Qué te dije de tocar?! Puedo estar secuestrada o cualquier invento extraño, pero necesito mi propia privacidad.

― Desde ahora eso se acabó ―Dijo él, sintiéndose victorioso. La mueca de ella se apagó.

― ¡Oye, Vegeta no seas…!

En ese momento, el azabache impactó al sujeto de la cicatriz con un empujón fuerte. La víctima tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta chocar con una pared desnuda. El alivio le abarcó por segundos, tanto así que soltó un suspiro. Más no recuperó la seguridad. Su victimario estaba acercándose de nuevo.

― ¿No sea qué? ―Cuestionó en un tono hostil.

Sus manos ―Con los nudillos ahora cicatrizados ― sujetaron la camisa blanquecina de Yamcha y con él en su agarre, lo levantó detallados centímetros del suelo. Bulma quiso correr al rescate, pero estaba impactada con la situación. Aquel hombre representaba potencialmente el peligro.

― Se acabó tu turno ―Articuló después. Sus ojos, más que pozos, puertas al alma oscura de aquel hombre sanguinario, se clavaban sobre los del contrario, como si fuera más que un contacto visual. Una puñalada, la terrible humillación que sólo él le podía otorgar ― ¡Fuera de mi vista! ―Entonces lo soltó.

Yamcha se acomodó la camisa, ahora arrugada debido al fuerte agarre. Dio una mirada fugaz a la mujer, sintiéndose un perdedor en la contienda. No podía articular las palabras adecuadas, pero estaba seguro de que ella las estaba ideando. Relamió sus labios, para después salir con paso apresurado de la habitación. Aquel plan había resultado una maravilla.

Bulma frunció el ceño. Observó al azabache, quien se encontraba dándole la espalda. Parecía ser más que una persona, o bien, un pequeño sujeto que tenía problemas para llevarse bien con las personas. Representaba una muralla lejana a las sensaciones humanas. Parecía un demonio, encarnado en un recipiente de uno sesenta y tanto, para albergar tantas atrocidades.

― ¿Terminaste? ―Cuestionó ella, tratando de no portarse impactada ―. De verdad, me sentí realmente asustada. Puedes verme temblando ―Aseguró con sarcasmo ― ¡¿Eso querías?!

Él sonrió. Relamió sus labios, sintiéndose victorioso. Más no detalló el contexto en el que ella lo llevaba. Por eso, al momento de darse la vuelta, como si estuviera siendo ovacionado por un público impresionado, sólo sintió su mundo romperse. La mujer no poseía la apariencia de estar asustada o bien, con lágrimas empapando sus increíbles ojos azulados. Aquella mueca de un hombre orgulloso de su maldad se desvaneció, reflejando todo el rencor que sentía.

― Necesitarás más que empujar a un hombre contra la pared para impresionarme ―Aseguró orgullosa. Se cruzó entonces de brazos, esperando al siguiente ataque.

― Muchacha… ―Gruñó. Desvió la mirada al suelo, como queriendo reaparecer opciones de allí ―. No trato de impresionarte. No me interesaría hacerte lo mismo… ―Confesó ―. Ahora cállate y métete a la cama. Estoy de guardia, por lo tanto, no saldrás ―Sentenció. Cruzó la habitación, para llegar al sillón viejo, situado al lado de la ventana.

― ¡Tengo que salir! ―Insistió.

― No veo porque.

― El desayuno se sirve a las once.

― Cállate. Tendrás que esperar al almuerzo.

― ¡No puedo esperar tanto! ―Se atragantó con su sorpresa, por lo que tuvo que respirar para volver a reprochar ― ¡Tú lo que quieres es matarme!

― ¿Siempre hablas así de tanto? ―Él arqueó la ceja. Estaba hastiado con tantos gritos ―. En algún momento tu novio vendrá a traerte de comer. ¡Ahora cállate! ―Elevó la voz, furioso.

El monstruo de cabellos oscuros posó el índice sobre su sien, masajeó un par de veces, para recuperar la compostura. Se dejó caer de forma pesada sobre el sofá, apoyando de inmediato el codo sobre uno de los brazos del inmueble. Después su cabeza.

Ella lo observó con sumo rencor. El estómago se le retorcía sin piedad, además de que algunos artículos en el periódico afirmaban que largos períodos de ayuno influían en el aumento de peso. Sin duda, aquello resultaría monstruoso para su encierro. En medio de tanta monotonía, apenas tenía tiempo para si quiera caminar. Aseguraba enloquecer en cualquier momento, mucho más, si observaba a ese sujeto burlarse de ella de tal forma.

― Oye… ―Bulma quebrantó el silencio, en una estrategia que nunca fallaba ― No me dijiste cómo te llamas, pequeño.

― ¿P-Pequeño? ―Él se escandalizó de inmediato ― ¡¿A quién llamas pequeño?!

― Si no sé tu nombre, no podría referirme a ti de otra forma.

Las mejillas del hombre se sonrojaron ante tal atrocidad.

― De todas formas, no te referirás a mí, porque no hablaremos.

― ¿Y si necesito preguntarte algo sumamente importante?

― No lo sé.

― Yo me llamo Bulma.

― No me interesa.

― ¡¿Y eres así con todas las mujeres?! ―Cuestionó impaciente. No tuvo más remedio que sentarse en una esquina de la cama.

― Posiblemente. Algunas no necesitan hablarme para obtener lo que quiero.

― ¡Qué horror!

― Información ―Confesó sin querer. Se impresionó al notar el cambio drástico de ella.

― ¿Sobre qué?

― No te interesa.

― ¡Pero tú empezaste!

― Muchacha… ―Suspiró ― Lárgate, el desayuno se sirve a las once.

― ¡¿Enserio?! ―Aquello había salido más fácil de lo que pensaba.

― Ya vete.

Ella no dudó ni un segundo. Se levantó de la cama con suma energía, para correr hacia el comedor. Un día le dieron las normas de su resguardo: El desayuno se servía a las once, si se llegaba un minuto después, probablemente uno de los simios que habitaba en el departamento ya se habría devorado cada pedazo sobre el plato. Por lo tanto, y después de haber aprendido a la forma mala, entendió que si no quería morir de hambre, debía apresurarse. Los hombres poseían un apetito insaciable, y no dudarían en beneficiarse con su plato.

Por otro lado, Vegeta se quedó estático sobre el asiento. Resultó más difícil de lo que pensó, puesto que resultaba realmente estricto con las reglas. No obstante, ella le había sacado de sus casillas. Lo que le llevó a reprocharse severamente por ello. No dejaría que le manipularan de esa forma nuevamente. Ya tenía planeada una estrategia. Domaría a la bestia, se convertiría en el cancerbero más temeroso jamás visto.

Y comenzaría, por hacerle su estadía imposible.

* * *

 ** _Continuará._**


End file.
